Suki!
by Parallel Goddesses
Summary: O que acontece quando Kai acorda bemdisposto e apetece dizer tudo o que lhe vêm à alma? KaixHillary Oneshot


Legenda:

- Bla bla bla - fala  
"Bla bla bla!" - pensamento

* * *

Kai acordara fora do normal, estava bem-disposto! Levantou-se e afagou lentamente a cabeça com a mão direita. 

De seguida, abriu as cortinas da janela e a própria janela, permitindo que o sol entrasse, juntamente com o ar fresco da manhã. Os pássaros chilreavam alegremente. Ele inspirou fundo, fazendo sobressair aqueles músculos e abdominais (**Parallel Goddesses:** P-E-R-F-E-I-T-O-S! faint) e afirmou:

- Bom dia, Alegria! – um sorriso rasgou pela sua pálida cara – Estou cá com uma fome!

Virou-se e vestiu lentamente a roupa. Dirigiu-se à porta, e rolou a maçaneta de ferro frio e saiu do quarto cinzento.

- Precisa de cor! – suspirou enquanto fechava a porta.

Caminhou pelo jardim fora até ir encontrar Tyson, Mas, Ray, Tala e Hillary a tomar o pequeno-almoço ao pé do lago.

- Bom-dia ,Kai – cumprimentou Tyson, à espera de um "Humph" de Kai, mas, para sua surpresa, este abraçou-o.

- Tyson! Meu parvalhão amigo campeão do mundo!

Tyson ia sufocando, Tala engasgou-se com o café, Hillary ficou estática, enquanto Max e Ray tentavam controlar-se com as gargalhadas.

- Maxi! Puto estúpido! – Kai mostrou-lhe o polegar direito com todo o entusiasmo do mundo.

Max olhou para todos os lados, para verificar se era o único com esse nome ali presente.

- Tigre! – Kai parou por um bocado, e ficou pensativo por um tempo – Já não me lembro do teu nome, neko-jin…

Ray ficou estático como Hillary, mas Kai não lhe ligou. Dirigiu-se a Tala.

- Tala! Tens tido notícias do meu querido avôzinho Voltaire! Estou com tantas saudades dele!

Tala tentou ignorá-lo e continuou a beber calmamente o seu café, mas o abraço apertado que Kai lhe oferecera, fez com que ele se engasgasse novamente.

Hillary ficara preocupada, e se ele a abraçasse como tinha abraçado aos outros? E se a beijasse? E SE?... preferia nem pensar. Kai pôs-se de joelhos à frente de Hillary afirmando:

- Hillary! Minha donzela… - fez uma pausa beijando-lhe delicadamente a mão(**Myoubi:** TBM KEROOOOOO!) – estúpida, histérica, parva, irritante e mandona…

Hillary viu os seus piores receios confirmados quando ele lhe pregou o maior linguado da sua vida!

"Que nojo…oh, bem ele até nem beija mal…** mesmo** nada mal…" os braços de Kai estavam atrás das suas costas, a puxá-la para ele, e os braços dela estavam atrás do pescoço dele. Ficaram uns bons dois minutos naquilo até que ele a largou e ela caiu, quase sem fôlego, na cadeira, esforçando-se para respirar.

Nesse momento, Tala já tinha saído três vezes para mudar de roupa pois engasgou-se e cuspiu o café todo. Ray e Max não aguentavam as gargalhadas e por essa mesma razão abandonaram o local, Tyson por sua vez, foi telefonar para uma agência de compras por televisão, para comprar o novo _Repressor de Emoções e Sentimentos XVR-34-55-68 ver. 20-23 _para implantar no cérebro do Kai.

Kai fitou as orbes castanhas de Hillary e finalmente acabou a sua frase:

- … E a minha amada! Amo-te Hillary!

- Kai… - Hillary estava corada e atrapalhada, ela não sabia o que dizer, pois desde que o conhecera sentia uma grande e secreta paixão por ele – Estás diferente…

Kai sorriu ligeiramente.

- Não tens daqueles dias em que acordas e apetece-te dizer tudo o que tens na cabeça? Foi assim que eu acordei…

Lágrimas de felicidade vieram aos olhos de Hillary e esta, intencionalmente abraça calorosamente Kai com os seus braços.

- Eu também te amo, Kai!

* * *

**Ryôji:** OHAYOU GOZAIMASUUUUUUUU!  
**Tsubame:** Shiuu! Fala mais baixo!**  
Myoubi:** Ya! Não me rebentes com os timpanos, eu quero-os a funcionar bem...**  
Ryôji:** Parva!  
**Myoubi:** Monga...  
**Tsubame:** Vocês as duas podem parar?  
**Myoubi/Ryôji:** Gomennasai, Tsubame-chan!  
**Tsubame:** Ohayou! Nós vamos apresentar-nos, e desculpem-nos esta entrada triste das meninas Myoubi-chan e Ryôji-chan!  
**Myoubi:** Muahahaha! I'm evil! >D  
**Tsubame:** URUSAI! Bem, nós somos as Parallel Godesses, e como nós as três adoramos animes e mangas...  
**Myoubi:** Também se não gostassemos não estavamos aqui!  
**Ryôji:** Tenho de concordar com a Myoubi-chan por uma vez na vida!  
**Tsubame:** Bem nõs adoramos Beyblade, então decidimos escrever Fics!  
**Myoubi:** Temos mais projectos, mas ainda não estão acabados!  
**Ryôji:** Ya! Eu acho que temos boas ideias, mas depois escrever-las... Tenho mais inspiração nas aulas de Matemática e de Português  
**Myoubi:** Também eu...  
**Tsubame:** E pronto, vamos deixar de vos chatear, e por favor, deixem Reviews!  
**Parallel Goddesses:** Arigatou Gozaimasu! 


End file.
